


Of Costumes, Plays, and Heterosexuality (when they're actually gay)

by Oofers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Autistic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Genderfluid Deceit | Janus Sanders, Im surprised no one used this tag yet, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, It was just Roman ranting about stuff, Kissing, Lipstick, M/M, No beta we duck out like virgil, References to Hamlet, Theatre, basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oofers/pseuds/Oofers
Summary: For a joke Nico told Logan that Roman was straight, and the same thing happening to Roman, the two teenagers had been pining each other since forever. The events of theatre said otherwise.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Of Costumes, Plays, and Heterosexuality (when they're actually gay)

**Author's Note:**

> To the person I promise to make the prompt about this, I am so sorry that it took so long!
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> "This would be a human au or just not a Thomas-verse au but someone tells someone that’s crushing on like Roman that Roman is straight -as a joke- cuz u know he’s the the furthest thing from straight
> 
> But then the person that’s told that believes it and they mention it back to the original person who’s like “yeah right” before realizing they’re serious and actual believe Ro is straight and just break down laughing"
> 
> WAIT A MINUTE I THINK I FORGOT TO DO SOME PARTS IDK IT'S BEEN SO LONG THAT I ACTUALLY LOOKED AT THIS PROMPT TO REMEMBER HOW TO DO IT LMAO

Logan has two problems:

Roman is hot and Logan is attracted to him.

He is straight

And to be a huge simp for the most popular kid in highschool? Usually in shows and movies the popular kid would be the jock who gets all the ladies and there there will be that one girl who’s crushing on him all alone. Logan’s like that but he is crushing on a theatre kid and it’s gay.

Logan doesn’t show romantic emotion for any crush for that long but with Roman he could just stare at his annoyingly adorable scruffy hair for so long. But his mood was turned down when his friend Nico told him that Roman is a heterosexual. So must Logan try to not crush on Roman any longer.

Roman is so sweet and kind

But at least there is one thing he is good at, not showing any emotions. So whenever he and Roman share a moment with each other during rehearsals, at least he doensn’t end up a figuratively blushing tomato like Janus does. _But it is so hard to not let go! UGH!_ Logan’s mind screams. Maybe Logan does have a set of emotions but he has repressed them for so long that only his mind can take it instead.

Today is tech week. And Logan find it a relief that tech week has come so that he could finally measure everyone’s size and to find the perfect costume for them. Logan was the costume handler who either buys it off from thrift stores or sews it himself. Today is where Logan goes to the nearest thrift store to buy clothing for the Shakespeare play, Hamlet while asking some people to come along with him. He had gotten Roman, Remus, and Janus with him. While walking, Logan and Remus can hear Roman and Janus rehearsing lines for Hamlet and Claudius. Logan finds it impressive for Roman to memorize that many lines within a short span of eight weeks before tech.

His shoulder was tapped by the twin brother, Remus. “Hey, Logan.” He whispered. Logan raised his eyebrow in question. “Thanks for letting us volunteer, especially Roman. You really don’t know how much stress Roman has put over himself so this is much of a break for him.”

Logan hums in agreeance but doesn’t get what Remus is saying. Normally Roman would look stress free and will always help people out. Or maybe Roman has the ability to repress his “bad” emotions so he doesn’t appear as emotionless as Logan.

Whatever it was, Logan replied. “You’re welcome, Remus. I hope Roman would find this a stress reliever.”

And a few minutes later, they were already at the thrift store. Logan handed out papers to each of the teens so they could find specific clothing and size for the other actors.

While finding costumes for the actors, Logan was finding items and fabric that may be a good addition to props and clothing. He looked at the long dirty red fabric that looked like it could add a nice disheveled-dirty touch to Roman’s version of Hamlet. Hamlet isn’t even that extra, but to think of making it extra because how additional Roman is to himself and everything. Ugh, why is he always using his crush to do so many things for Roman? He’s straight!

“What are you thinking with your big brain back here, MC=2?” A voice spoke behind him. Logan made a peeping sound before realizing it was Roman. God, now Logan got even more flustered. “Um, are you okay?” He asked.

Logan made a tiny coughing sound before responding. “Yeah! Yeah I’m okay! I was just thinking about… costumes…” _Wow, Logan. You big gay panicking nerd. Great lying skills. Janus would be so proud of you._

Luckily, Roman bought his half-lie. “Yeah I could see since you were staring at that red fabric you’re holding. Is there anything you were about to do with it?”

“Well, I was thinking about giving you a sash to whatever costume you’re wearing. You know… add your extraness for such an exhausted character…” Logan couldn’t stop being so awkward and he is figuratively sweating bullets.

Roman looked at him confused but then changed his expression in a more positive tone. “Hey, I think that could work! Do you want to see what I pick?” Logan nodded his head before following him.

Roman showed his costume which was a suit in a dirty white-ish light-blue-ish tone. It can work out with the red sash so Logan nodded and told Roman that he could keep it.

While paying for the clothing, Remus and Janus told him to also pay for some candy which they promised to pay later on. Once they were done shopping Logan gestures his hand to feel how heavy the clothing was. It always feels so funny to him that old clothing tends to be heavier than new clothing.

While walking, unexpectedly, Roman places his hand on Logan’s shoulder. Why, though? That was random? So many questions were running in Logan’s mind again until Roman spoke.

“Thanks for letting us volunteer with you. You really don’t know how many lines I have to cram in my brain every week.” He said ever so softly. Logan blushed and nodded and they continued walking in silence. Behind him he could hear whispers and giggles from the other two friends, Logan lowkey regrets buying snacks for them; but that thought has easily resided when he remembered that his crush is beside him so he enjoyed that little moment.

Of course, he did remember that Roman was indeed a heterosexual man so he placed Roman’s hand off his shoulder so he walks alone. He could see how sad Roman looked but Logan didn’t want to give Roman the thought that he was being creepy.

Now it is the third day in tech week. Right now, it was the day where Virgil and Thomas had to work through sound to make its mini sound track. While at that, Logan has to review every actor’s costume so he could see what he could work on. Not that it should be on the professional level but decent to not look shitty.

Logan had gotten his notebook to take notes on what to work better on.

“Ugh! Logan! How long are we going to stay in this cold ass stage?” Roman whined.

Logan sighs. “Maybe if you don’t complain for long then this could be done faster.” He bickered back.

Roman took that as an insult and retorted back. “Oh please! Can you at least let me go? We already bonded through costumes back at the basically hot topic thrift store.”

“No. I have to look at everyone at the same time and the director gets suspicious of actors who are out of the stage.”

Out of the blue the mics had screeched and echoed through the stage. Everyone was covering their ears and for Logan, he was having a little meltdown due to his sensory overload. Logan wasn't aware of his surroundings until two hands had touched his shoulders gently. Slowly he looked up and it was Roman. Logan turned his head to save himself from embarrassment.

“Hey, Logan. Can you hear me by any chance?” Logan nodded his head a bit. “Is it okay if I can hug you?” Logan wanted to say yes, but that’s probably a bit gay. Wait. Logan nods his head again, ignoring the internalized toxic masculinity in his mind, not caring about sexuality and gender. He just needed to feel a bit okay.

Logan was embraced in Roman’s arms. It was something Logan wanted to be in for the longest time. And just that, he calmed down. He can hear Roman’s muffled yell.

“Hey, Virgil, Thomas, what the fuck was that?”

Virgil yelled back. “Sorry! I was about to agree with Logan while using the mic but it accidentally made the volume ten times worse!”

Thomas also yells. “I’m trying to fix it. Can you guys get out of the stage so we can fix this?” All the actors agreed and left the stage. Logan finds it best to not argue back. Besides, he’s most likely satisfied with the notes he wrote so it wasn’t a big fuss.

While out, the actors and a couple of tech people approach him asking if he was okay. Logan says that he’s doing fine and it was one of his little meltdowns. While still concerned for the costume manager, they just shrug it off and left him alone.

Logan still feels a bit upset but the thought of having people crowding him all at once overwhelms him. It’s better to be alone rather than have everyone around him. _Or maybe with a couple of people,_ he thought when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned back to see it was Roman who’s face seemed a bit troubled.

“Are you still good? I saw a couple of people surrounding you and, I know how much you don’t like crowded areas.” Aw, his friend thought of that?

Logan sighs. “As I appreciate your concern, I am doing great.” Maybe that’s a tiny lie. “Falsehood. I guess I still feel a bit distressed over some sound.”

“Well, if that ever happens again, I hope you’re comfortable with my comfort.” Roman reassured. Logan couldn’t help but grin. “Aw that’s a cute smile.”

Logan kept the grin but his face had flushed pink and his mind was internally screaming. But then he remembered something a while ago. “Well, I’m already satisfied with the notes so you don’t have to worry about our argument earlier.”

“Huh, you’re a real one, Specs.”

The fourth to sixth day is where tech goes to get their set done and for the actors to try their makeup. Right now, they are on the sixth day.

While Logan is still adding detail to the costume in the dressing room, because he finds more comfort than outside, once in a while he’ll see Roman speed across the theatre halls. Roman said earlier that he will try to help everyone as possible. Behind Roman he could hear a distant yell from Patton and Janus to make Roman take a break. Logan scoffs, why don’t Roman just give up already?

Paying zero to no attention, Logan’s finger was pricked by the needle. “FUCK.” He yelled surprisingly loud. Logan took his finger to lick off the drop of blood.

In front of him were two teens, Janus and Roman. Did they hear that just now?

Janus asks the nerd. “We heard you cry out the F word so we went to check on you. Are you okay?” And that already answers his question. Logan nods his head and continues to sew the costume.

“I just pricked myself that’s all.” He spoke.

“What are you doing?” Roman asks.

“I’m sewing you guy’s costumes.” Logan replied as he slowly raised his head up to see Roman’s face. Logan raised his eyebrow when he saw that Roman’s face was different from usual. Really different. He was wearing some sort of makeup that also gave Roman a fake mustache and beard. It reminds Logan of Remus.

“Do you like the makeup I did? Is the contour too much or too little?”

“Hm… maybe if you put a bit of contour then it would look great on you.”

“Okay! Wait! Let me get out so I can grab some-”

Janus put a hand on Roman’s chest to stop Roman from getting out. “Nope! You stay here and… sew the costume.”

“What?” Both Roman and Logan said in unison.

“Um… Roman you have to stop rushing anything. And maybe sewing the costume will teach you to not do everything at once. While Logan, he gets the contour…”

“Janus, that is the weirdest two sentences you had ever said in your life.” Roman said as a half insult. Logan nods his head in agreement. “I’ll do it anyway so you can stop bitching about self care.”

“Janus is right though, you often have a very rushed mind right now and maybe this is a good idea for you to rest a little.” Logan said before leaving. While leaving, Logan swore he heard Roman whisper scream.

Logan was back with some eyeliner, blush and contour. He looked at Roman to see if he did anything bad but instead he was sewing the clothing slow and patient. Janus looked at Logan with a thumbs up, signaling that Roman is doing good.

For the rest of the day, Janus went to do Roman’s makeup and Roman doing the same thing to Janus. Logan listens to their talking and bickering in adore while he continues sewing. Logan couldn’t help but find this day relaxing.

It was the first day of rehearsals which meant everything was set in place after tech week. The costumes, lights, sound, set, and makeup are all done. So what is Logan going to do now? Well all he could do is sit and do whatever he want. But it is so hard! He need to do something!

Logan was lucky he only did costumes so he was allowed to use his phone. But for the rest of his friends, their phones are taken so they won’t be distracted. At least for Janus, they found their way to keep their phone by slipping their phone case to the phone box and keeping the actual phone to themself.

While Roman was waiting for his turn to act, he went to see what Janus had been texting Logan. It was a couple of science memes and while Janus scrolled down, he could see Logan’s long paragraphs of his infodumps. Roman can’t help but adore Logan's dedication. And it seems that Janus saw Roman’s face in awe so they texted Logan.

Scritchy Scrotchy Snek: You infodump a lot.

Scritchy Scrotchy Snek: No wonder why Roman likes you a lot lmao.

Roman softly slaps Janus on the arm for sending that, whispering screaming a bunch of “what the fucks”. That caused Roman to almost be late for his turn to say his lines. Talk about stress, he is both stressed about his perfectionism and Logan’s response. The thought of stress though makes Roman a bit anxious about everything.

After saying his lines, he could no longer find Janus that only gives Roman more anxiety. He would rather find that snake during intermission.

A few minutes or maybe an hour later, it was intermission. As soon as Roman finds Janus he tackles him to the ground. He wasn’t mad or too upset but he was in suspense for the most part.

“Janus, give me your stinking phone!” Roman yelled, reaching for the phone. Too bad Janus was taller than the dramatic actor.

“And see what I sent to Logan? Nope.”

Roman whines. “But yes! I’m in suspense right now and I’m afraid of what he’s going to say.”

Janus smirks. “Oh if only you could read his text right now.”

“Bitch that means you at least show it to me!”

“What are you two doing?” A voice said behind the two. Roman and Janus looked up to see that Logan was staring at them in confusion. Quickly, the two teens got off from each other and stood up.

“Oh hi, Logan! It isn’t what you’re thinking.”

“What made you think I was thinking about it? Wait if I was thinking what you thinking what I may be thinking about was I technically thinking about it? What was even that sentence!”

“I don’t know but I don’t think we're thinking about it. But if you were thinking about it just now, will it count as thinking about it or was that on another subject?” After what Roman said, Janus was bursting out tiny giggles.

“Oh my God, the dumbass level you two have. You two are like- perfect for each other.”

“But he’s straight.” The two both said in unison. Logan and Roman looked at each other bewildered.

“I’m actually gay for your information, Princey.” Logan corrected formally.

“Princey? Where did you get that from- it’s because I was Hamlet, wasn’t I?”

Logan nodded his head. “Yes, your attitude was very prince-like.” He said, ignoring the fact that his sentence did not make any sense at all.

“And Logan, you think I was a heterosexual?” Roman asked intrigued. He then angrily spins around his costume and makes a striking pose. “How did you think this brings in a heterosexual remark? This costume radiates the biggest gay.” While still offended, his expression was interrupted by a small laughter from the nerd himself.

“I really assumed you’re gay but I was afraid of asking about it since Nico was joking me that you were-” his sentence wasn’t done as he was laughing more. “Straight, ha! Oh my god, and I can’t believe I bought that joke for a year even though he was joking.” And then he kept on laughing.

That was the most amount of laughter Roman ever saw on Logan. And he wanted to keep on seeing that. Then, Roman laughed along with him.

“Nico told me that joke also. Oh my god! How did we even manage to believe that for so long?” He said as he then bursted out in chuckles. Outside the stage, they could hear a distant murmur of one of the people using the mics, saying the intermission is over.

“And that’s the que for you to go, Roman. You two flirt after the play is done.” Janus advised them.

“We’re not flirting!” fumed Roman. He sighs, waving his friend a little goodbye. “Well, I’ll see you later, Specs.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll see you after rehearsals, Princey.” Logan replied, waving back at him. Roman smiled and catched up to Janus.

“You two are gonna get together sooner or later, just you wait.” They betted. Roman lightly slaps Janus’ arm again.

“No we’re not. We’re just good friends.”

It was the first day where they could finally perform Hamlet in public. And Roman was upset.

He locked himself after school in the janitor’s closet which is close to theatre. It was the only room that doesn’t have a lock and the place no one suspects for any kid to be in. He was hyperventilating as tears streamed bitly through his cheeks.

It should be fine. He memorized all the lines and he could act the way he wanted to on stage. But the thought of his parents being there to judge him. He could feel himself about to make a mess. He could already feel the disappointment his family is going to be when they see him. Why does he have to be so difficult?

The door opened slowly but he ignored it to see who it was. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and he flinched. Fuck. He hopes it isn’t anyone bad.

“H-Hey, Roman. Are you okay?”

“What does it fucking look like.” He chided. He looked up and made an oh sound. “Oh, it’s you, Logan.”

“Do you need help by any chance?” He queried.

“Maybe.” Roman admits.

“Can you specify so I won’t mess this up?” _Logan, either way you won’t mess anything up. Your appearance is what I needed already. But,_

“I just needed some comfort.” He stated.

“Do you acquire some physical affection?” Roman nodded his head. Logan asked if he could just close the closet door and Roman agreed to that.

The first thing Logan did was to hug him. And the feeling Roman had of such affection like this was great. But his cognitive thoughts told him that it was just selfish and it’s a way to fish for compliments. 

“May I ask what you’re upset about?”

Roman said thoroughly. “I think I may mess this thing up.”

“What makes you think of that?”

The sad actor sighs. “I’m often confident in rehearsals but when I actually have to perform in front of people, I usually fucked up my lines.”

“Are you stuck in the need to be perfect?”

“Yes!” Roman bursted. “God, to have parents like mine who don’t expect you to go anywhere when your career path is theatre. It’s so frustrating! I always have to prove myself better so that my parents can see that I’m better. I’m not even sure if all of this is because I wanted theatre to be my career or to just prove to be better. I’m. afraid that if I mess this up, I’m going to be trapped on my parents beliefs that I can’t do anything after all. And I’m so afraid that Remus is going to see my failure and realize that I’m not a good older twin.” He ranted. Roman felt embarrassed to see that Logan was letting out his silent tears.

“Shit. I’m sorry I made you cry.” He apologized, raising his hand to wipe it away. Logan stopped him so he could wipe his tears instead. Oh how Roman could think about the touch of Logan and how he felt immediate warmth.

“Don’t be. Now please, take a deep breath for a couple of seconds and breathe out.” Logan commanded. Roman followed what he said and took a deep breath and exhaled. Logan smiles softly. “There. May you repeat that method a couple of times, please?”

Roman nodded his head and continued to breathe in and out. Logan continued to hug the shorter guy and pat his back. It was silent and awkward as no one found them yet. But the silence kind of saves this moment as for Roman to calm down and to remember that he has a very good friend. Or what he may call, a crush even.

“Roman, I’m probably not the best to listen to but you are already adequate. I see the effort you put on every rehearsal, I see you always correcting yourself and highlighting the lines you need to do better, and I see how interactive you are to everyone. Roman, you put in a lot of time through all your work that you should give more credit to yourself rather than criticizing yourself for the flaws you’ve done. Roman, you’re enough. Enough for me, and enough for everyone who supports you. And no one should be able to contradict your life and choices other than you.” attested Logan. With his words, Roman was sure of what Logan was saying was true and genuine.

Logan’s speech just made Roman cry a bit harder. To be the most emotional man, he really is living up to that title made by his parents. But it really didn’t hurt now because Logan wasn’t making fun of him for that. So Roman knows that he is okay.

“And about Remus, he sees you as everything else but a failure. All the times you think you’re a failure, Remus sees your panic as a concern. So you’re far off as a bad role model to your younger brother.” He reassured. Roman smiles weakly.

The insecurity may never stop, and the thoughts about people not liking him won’t stop, but he at least knows that he’s enough for people. And Logan was the start of that.

“I didn’t expect a large paragraph, but thanks, Logan.” Roman said with a light chuckle. Logan smiled and hugged Roman tighter.

Their moment ended when the closet door was opened by no other than Remus.

“Hey two random people! Stop making out and-” He eyed at his twin brother. His face expression immediately changed when he saw the dried tears streaked on Roman’s face. “Roman.”

“Hey, Remus. Um… Uh… Fuck.” He whispered. Logan lets his arms go and Roman looks at him in confusion. But he was greeted with a light, uncomfortable, but effortly hug by Remus. Roman let out another set of tears, but lighter this time.

And so the moment just stayed like that for a while until every other actor and tech person was in the theatre.

Roman decided that it’s time for him to actually prepare for the show. Besides, he wouldn’t want to have the audience look at him and realize that he had a streak of tears. He went to change to his costume and did some poses in the mirror to get into character. Roman smiled at every pose to remember that he really is a stunning man.

He went out to do his makeup. While putting on his fake beard and mustache, he heard a knocking sound on the makeup table. He side-eyed to see it was Logan.

“Roman, how are you feeling right now?” He asked.

“I’m feeling way better now! How’s the fake facial hair?” He asked.

“Hm, you look like your brother but if Virgil ever draws him in a future au.” Logan joked. Roman chuckled.

“Roman! It’s almost time to go in the circle and for you to perform!” Patton whispered yelled. Roman nodded and goes to rush out to meet the actors in the circle while grabbing Logan’s wrist to follow him.

It was the end of the days of playing Hamlet. They spent a bit more time to show appreciation to the people who helped with the play.

It was Logan’s turn to give his speech since he helped for the majority of the costumes. Roman was glad that people see Logan as a very kind and sweet person. Although he’s harsh, he does have some good points, mostly when he’s taking his part seriously.

“As a junior who joined theatre this year, I am content to be with you all. And I’m lucky to have a supportive cast and tech. I um...” Logan spaced out until Patton shook his arm lightly. “Thank you, Patton. Sorry I was out of focus. Anyways, thank you for letting me be the costume manager.”

As giving out the speeches were done, Roman was quick changing. He knows how Logan leaves quickly out of the theatre without notice. While running to find Logan, he remembered to remove his makeup. Then he remembered something.

Roman opened his bag to reveal some blue lipstick and put some on his lips. Roman figured that he’s going to confess to his longing crush.

Luckily, Roman managed to find Logan, who was already walking on the sidewalk.

“Logan!” Roman yelled as Logan was walking. He stopped walking and turned around and his eyes widened a bit in surprise. Roman figures that Logan had spotted the blue lipstick applied to him.

Logan waves at the dramatic boy kindly as Roman gets closer to him. “Oh, hey there, Princey. You do realize you’re still in your makeup, right?”

“Nope! I removed it all off but I wanted it to make it blue this time.” Roman said. Okay, now he regrets putting the lipstick on him as the possibilities that Logan may reject him. Oh the anxiety and the agony that plays in his head all at once!

“Oh, nevertheless, you do look stylish in it.” Well, at least Logan liked the lipstick.

“Do you know who else would look stylish with this lipstick?” Logan hummed in question. “You.” Now that was something Logan is trying to process, while his face did turn a bit red.

“Um… Are you implying that you put some of your lipstick to me?” He asked.

Roman makes a noise of agreement. “From lip to lip you know. Iwanttokissyousobadokay?” Roman sped the last sentence quickly.

Roman tries to play it off cool, even though there are so many things screaming in his head right now. “I’m not running away so go have your chances now.”

“Fuck, okay then.” Roman went Closer to Logan to kiss him but the actor’s lips kissed the nerd’s upper lip. “Crap I missed it.” Roman goes to kiss Logan again but he ends up kissing his left cheekbone.

“I missed it again.”

Then he kisses Logan’s left cheek.

“And again.”

The kiss went to the bridge of his nose.

“And again.”

Then to the tip of his nose.

“De nuevo.”

From the right cheekbone.

“Encore.”

To a kiss next to the right cheek.

“Again.”

And finally, a kiss to Logan’s lips. He looked at Logan’s face to see all the kisses he had placed with his own lips.

“And done!” Roman cheered.

By the time Roman was done kissing him, Logan’s face was as red as Roman’s costume sash. He took his phone out to see what he looked like and oh boy, there were a lot of kisses planted in his face.

“So does that mean that you have romantic feelings for me? Like you love me?”

“Want me to demonstrate it again, Specs?” Roman asked while applying the blue lipstick again. _Please do,_ Roman wanted to say.

“No, but I do want to demonstrate it my way.” Logan said. Roman raised his eyebrow in question. Roman expected for the nerd to give him an awkward nerd kiss.

But Logan turned around so Roman couldn’t see what Logan was doing. When he turned back to face at Roman, he was holding a rose. He placed the flower where Roman’s ear is while smiling at him with such grace and calmness.

“A rose, huh?”

“Don’t worry I took off the pricks.” Logan reassured. Logan used his finger to boop Roman’s tip of his nose. “So that the only thing ‘pricking’ you is me.” He said while giving Roman a light smirk.

“Wow, Logan, I uh-”

Roman could hear his brother shouting at a distance. “Did Logan just do a spicy pickup line?!” Roman was flustered and turned swiftly to yell back at his twin brother.

“Remus!”

“What? And it’s not only me who was watching.” Remus snarked at him. Behind him was half of the cast and tech crew staring at them in surprise.

“Holy shit.” Roman whispered in shock.

Logan lightly bumps Roman’s arm with his shoulder. Roman looked back at him. “Well, at least no one knows we’re straight.”

“Yeah. Unlike us, which took a year!” He said. He opened his arms to make a hugging motion and Logan let him. He ruffles the nerd’s hair.

“One year of us thinking we’re hetersexuals my ass. We’re a couple now.”

_A few days later…_

It was during lunch time. Thomas was waiting for his boyfriend to get out of the cafeteria.

He waved at his boyfriend when he saw him getting out of the lunch line. Nico waved back at the shorter boy. Thomas asks. “Hey, Nico?”

“Yeah, Thommy?” He replied, eating his served lunch.

“Remember when you joked at Roman and said that Logan was straight?”

“Mhm?”

“And you joked at Logan that Roman was straight?”

Nico swallows his food. “Yeah?”

“They’re together now.” Nico chokes a little on his lunch food.

“Holy fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Srry for the random part where Roman cries. It's the self projection for me.


End file.
